goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Finbar and Robbie Rotten Makes a Grounded Video out of David the Screamo and Gets Grounded
Finbar and Robbie Rotten Makes a Grounded Video out of David the Screamo and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on August 2nd 2018 Cast Transcript (In Robbie's bedroom, Finbar and Robbie had a plan.) Robbie Rotten: I'm going to make a grounded video out of David the Screamo! Hahahahahaha! Finbar: That's a great idea Robbie. But I will write the script. (Then Robbie Rotten walked towards the computer) Robbie Rotten: Alright. (Then Robbie Rotten got on the computer as well as Finbar got the laptop on the bed) Finbar: Let's get started! (So Robbie Rotten began to make a grounded video out of David the Screamo. Two minutes later, Gelman had finished it) Finbar: There! Now let's preview it! Robbie Rotten: Good idea. Text: After the video was preview Robbie Robben: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Robbie Robgten began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it as Finbar replied. Finbar: Haha! Take that, David the Screamo! There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Text: Meanwhile At the Metal Punks' House David the Screamo: I'm going to see wants on YouTube. Hey, what's this! (Kosta's parents scolded David the Screamo) Kosta's Dad: David, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! David the Screamo: But Chris and Themi, I didn't do anything! Kosta's Mom: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! David the Screamo: But you guys, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Kosta's Dad: We don't care! Now instead go to your room, you will be now get killed by The Babylon Rogues. Jet the Hawk: On it. (Censored, Robbie Rotten and Finbar appears to hide the scene) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch this! And by the way, this video was made by me, RobbieandFinbarRulezYouTube. Finbar: And thanks for watching this video. David the Screamo: WHAT! OH (x40). I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT FINBAR AND ROBBIE ROTTEN MADE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME, DESPITE REVENGE OF LUNA MINAMI AND PRIOR TO THE METAL PUNKS DEATH. THAT'S IT, I'M CALLING STEPHANIE FROM LAZYTOWN. Stephanie: Hello David the Screamo: Hi, Stephanie, it's David the Screamo, and we had a problem. Finbar and Robbie Rotten just made a grounded video out of me, despite revenge on Luna Minami over vandalism fears and prior to The Metal Punks' death, can you please ground them both. Stephanie: She did what, oh my god, they are so grounded (x6) forever. Thanks for telling me that. David the Screamo: Thanks, bye. Now to dislike this video and to put bad comments on this video. Text: Back at Robbie's house. Robbie Rotten: Yay, we grounded David the Screamo for life, he is such torublemaker. Finbar: Um, Robbie, look. Robbie Rotten: What is it. (Suddenly, the both was horrified) (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the David the Screamo Gets Grounded video. David's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! How dare you make a grounded video out of me?!', RocketPowerGal24's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our friend David the Screamo! Why did you do that? Gus is a good friend of ours, and he's not a troublemaker! I love him!', Brendan Barney's comment was 'Booooo! This video stinks!', Alex Kimble's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of our friend! This! Video! Idiots!', Denise Kimble's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', and Jet's comment was 'David the Screamo is a good guy! He's my close friends! He never gets into trouble! We like him! Your video is the worst! You don't ever make grounded videos out of poor David the Screamo, despite of revenge on Luna Minami and prior to the Metal Punks' death! I am so disappointed in you both! I hope Stephanie will punish you for this!'. Robbie Rotten: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? (Then Finbar and Robbie Rotten heard his mum calling) Stephanie: Finbar and Robbie Rotten, both of you get over here right now! Finbar: Oh! Stephanie need me! (Then Finbar and Robbie Rotten went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted Stephanie, who were looking angry) Finbar: What is it, Stephanie? Stephanie: Finbar and Robbie Rotten, we just got a call from David the Screamo. He said that you made a grounded video out of him. Did you both do it? Finbar: Um, no. I don't know what you are talking about. Stephanie: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Robbie Rotten: Okay, okay, fine! We did it! We made a grounded video out of David the Screamo because he's the worst emo and the worst the Metal Punks member, despite of the Metal Punks' death. (Stephanie were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit) Stephanie: Oooooooooooh! Finbar and Robbie Rotten, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of David the Screamo? He's a good member of the Metal Punks team! You have really caused disgrace you lot! That's it, you're both grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for eternity! You know that you shouldn't have done that, Finbar and Robbie! Go to your rooms right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Finbar and Robbie Rotten went to his rooms, crying. Finbar: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Robbie Rotten: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cut to: White Screen) David the Screamo: This is what they both get for made a grounded video out of me. (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Finbar Gets Grounded Category:Robbie Rotten Gets Grounded